


I'd Never Eat Your Brain.

by UmbreonWolfLover



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, if any of you are kiyomasa kin fight me in a denny's parking lot at 3 am, kinda a songfic but more of it's own story, really gay and sad but things get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonWolfLover/pseuds/UmbreonWolfLover
Summary: If I were a zombie, I’d never eat your brain.I’d just want your heart. Yeah, I’d want your heart.I’d just want your heart.'Cause I want ya.





	I'd Never Eat Your Brain.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMDE004ZAIw

_Hanbei's POV._

_**Our love story could be kinda gory.** _  
_**Far from boring, we’d meet at a post-apocalypse.** _  
_**Yeah, I’d be slowly walking, in a group stalking.** _

I was aimlessly walking with a horde through the streets.  
I haven't seen any familiar faces in weeks, maybe even months.

 **_You, you’d be the only man alive  
_ ** **_that I could not resist._ **

My face lit up when I saw him,  
_Kanbei was alive_ , with a group of survivors.  
The realization kicked in shortly afterward  
as my delight turned to panic..

 _I'm_   _a zombie._

_They'll kill me._

_Probably with no remorse.  
_

_Would Kanbei intervene?_

**_Then all your friends, they'd try to kill us._ **  
**_But only because they’d be jealous_ **  
**_that our love is deeper than Edward and Bella’s._ **

This was basically a suicide mission, but if I could be with him again,  
even if it was for only a moment.. It'd be worth it. It'd be all worth it.  
I follow him, out of sight, when I notice a horde following him..

 _ **If I were a zombie, I'd never eat your brain.**_  
**_I'd just want your heart. Yeah, I'd want your heart.  
_ _I'd just want your heart. Yeah, oh-_**

Kanbei hasn't seen me yet, I've been following in the shadows,  
picking out zombies that were getting dangerously close to him..

 _**If I were a zombie, I’d never eat your brain.** _  
_**I’d just want your heart. Yeah, I’d want your heart.** _  
_**I’d just want your heart. 'Cause I want ya.** _

Kanbei had gone up into the second floor of an apartment building.  
He's definitely noticed the horde by now..

 _**You’d be hiding in a second floor apartment** _  
_**Knocking all the stairs down to save your life** _  
_**From the undead.** _

I go in to try and get a better view of what's going on when I hear a gunshot.

* * *

_Kanbei's POV._

I was being followed by a horde, that much was clear.  
I pulled out a gun and started shooting some of them..  
One of them is staring at me.  
Why are they staring at me?  
No. _It can't be him._ _Not now._  
But.. he's not trying to attack me?  
He's just staring. It's so painful.  
Though he was staring at me lovingly, his eyes..  
They look so dull. So empty. So.. _lifeless._  
I'm overwhelmed by sadness of him being.. one of  _them_ but.. he's okay.  
Here. Safe. Maybe not alive but in way better condition than I feared.

* * *

_  
Hanbei's POV._

_**Double-barrel shotgun, taking out the slow ones.** _  
_**Then you’d see the passion burning in my eyes.**_  
_**And I’d keep my head.** _

I looked at him so lovingly, but his eyes looked back at me with pain in them..  
Why? Why did he have to look so sad?

 **_Then all your friends, they'd try to kill us._ **  
**_But only because they’d be jealous_**  
**_that our love is deeper than Edward and Bella’s._**

Kiyomasa and his friends refused to listen to reason,  
and I nearly got shot in the process before Hideyoshi intervened.  
But before anything could be done Kanbei grabbed my arm and  
dragged me away as Hideyoshi begged for us to come back.

 **_If I were a zombie, I'd never eat your brain._ **  
**_I'd just want your heart. Yeah, I'd want your heart.  
_ _I'd just want your heart. Yeah, oh-_**

Things got bad quickly as a zombie horde approached us on one side  
and Kiyomasa's group in hot pursuit of us on the other.   
Kanbei, without any hesitation, grabbed my hand and ran off in a completely different direction.

 ** _If I were a zombie, I’d never eat your brain._**  
_**I’d just want your heart. Yeah, I’d want your heart.**  _  
_**I’d just want your heart. 'Cause I want ya.**_

* * *

  _Kanbei's POV._

I was running as fast as I could, pulling him behind me  
as our memories flashed through my head. I am going to save him.  
We were going to get out of this safely, and one thing's for certain.  
_I'll never leave him again. I'm gonna stay by his side, no matter what._

* * *

 

_Hanbei's POV._

**And I’d try not to bite and infect you.**  
**Because I respect you too much.**

Panic soon kicked in as I realized how hungry I was.  
I felt so light headed, and nearly passed out.  
"It's okay. You can turn me. I won't be mad."

_Kanbei..?_

Before I knew it Kanbei had pulled me into a kiss,  
and the tears I tried so hard to hold back were set free.

 _**Yeah, that’s why I’d wait until we got married** _  
_**Oh, and our happiest days would be spent** _  
_**picking off all of your "friends".** _  
_**And they’d see a love this deep won’t stay buried**  _

 _Sorry, Hideyoshi._  
 _We'll live as we are._  
 _And it'll be worth it._  
  
**_If I were a zombie, I'd never eat your brain._ **  
**_I'd just want your heart. Yeah, I'd want your heart._ **  
**_I'd just want your heart. Yeah, oh-_ **  
**_If I were a zombie, I’d never eat your brain._ **  
**_I’d just want your heart. Yeah, I’d want your heart._ **  
**_I’d just want your heart. '_**

**_Cause I want ya._ **


End file.
